1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for allocating supervisory roles in an enterprise and particularly to a system and method for automated distribution of supervisory functions in the enterprise.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional contact center environment, the role of a supervisor is assigned to a specifically identified individual by a manager of the contact center. The manager usually assigns the role of the supervisor to the specifically identified individual who has completed a sufficient period of employment in the contact center, has performed well, and has also shown some leadership traits during his/her employment. The role of the supervisor is to manage agents in his/her team (usually 8-15 agents), improve agent's performance to bring out best in them, improve satisfaction of customers contacting the contact center, and improve service level agreements of the contact center. The supervisor is further assigned credentials that offer access to additional functions such as supervisor RTDs, reports, observe functions, and ability to perform agent configuration changes such as skill set and agent re-assignments. The supervisor is also responsible for activities such as maintaining service levels, running reports, coaching agents, etc.
However, ad-hoc and crowd-sourced styles of customer service provisioning are becoming more prevalent during these days. Hence, the role of the supervisor becomes more difficult to define by the manager in the contact center. Further, traditional approach of assigning the supervisor is becoming more difficult to manage, as it is relatively static in nature. For example, some supervisors might be highly competent at maintaining service level, but only average at training due to interpersonal characteristics. Hence, it is very difficult to find someone who may be highly competent in doing all of the responsibilities of the supervisor.
There is thus a need for a system and method for managing the allocation of a supervisor's role and responsibilities, and further to provide an adaptive and user friendly environment, in which both customer and contact center can achieve their respective objectives simultaneously.